


Jaxx y Ken

by WanSue



Category: Original Work
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Home away from Home, Travel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanSue/pseuds/WanSue
Summary: Breve exploración de la amistad entre dos personas y la simple aceptación entre ellos.
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character





	Jaxx y Ken

No era muy alto, ni tampoco muy fuerte. Tenía un rostro bien definido aunque juvenil, unos ojos profundos y una sonrisa preciosa cuando estaba realmente feliz. Unas manos no muy grandes, de dedos finos y palmas firmes.

Cuando pensaba en describirle, Jaxx era incapaz de ver eso. Era solo el envoltorio, lo que todos verían a simple vista. Pocos pensarían en sus modales amables de vez en cuando, o en el pequeño brillo de molestia que se reflejaba en sus ojos cuando era menospreciado. El compañero más bajito de la clase, con un rostro adorable y una brusca manera de ser.

Ken era un joven introvertido que gastaba su tiempo en peleas y libros. Dividido entre la calle y su casa, caminaba solitario por su vida sin preocuparse por ello, hasta que llegó Jaxx. Una alta chica de otro país, de alborotado cabello y vivaces maneras que vivía libre en comparación con los demás.

Cuando llegó transferida a su clase, con las mejillas coloradas por haber corrido, él apenas le había dirigido una segunda mirada. Apoyando la mejilla en su mano continuó mirando al cielo por la ventana, deseando haberse traído otro libro. Fue cuando ella se sentó a su lado y le tendió una mano como saludo, con una gran sonrisa a pesar de ver las heridas en su rostro, que Ken pudo verla por primera vez.

Jaxx era alegre y simpática con todo el mundo, no parecía tener problemas para hablar con nadie y rápidamente memorizó los nombres de sus compañeros. Pero tampoco trataba de hablarle insulsamente todo el tiempo pese a estar a su lado, sino que le saludaba y se despedía de él educadamente todos los días. No era exactamente algo bueno, pero era un cambio.

Todas las chicas que al principio de curso se habían emocionado por su aspecto lindo y dulce se habían alejado rápidamente al tratar con su lengua afilada. A él eso no le molestaba particularmente, sobre todo porque así se había librado también de lidiar con los chicos celosos de la atención que recibía. Sin embargo, Jaxx era distinta. No le había acosado insistentemente, pedido su número o incordiado mientras leía a su aire.

Solo por eso, a Ken no le molestaba su sencilla presencia.

La siguiente vez que la vió a ella fue en la biblioteca, buscando un libro. Justo iba a darse la vuelta para coger una silla cuando aparecieron por detrás una mano y un brazo que cogieron el libro que buscaba. Al girarse vio a Jaxx con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Este libro me lo leí hace un tiempo-comentó-. El final es de hecho bastante inesperado y me sorprendió totalmente-dijo despreocupada-. Ya me contarás qué te parece cuando lo termines.

Después se marchó, con un gesto y una sonrisa de despedida para él. En lugar de la camisa y la falda del uniforme con que la había visto hasta el momento llevaba deportivas, pantalones de deporte y una camiseta blanca y holgada. Su cabello, largo hasta el cuello, estaba menos despeinado que de costumbre, y sin duda alguna iba sin maquillaje. Pero aún así, reconocerla había sido fácil...

Lo cierto es que al leer aquel libro Ken pensó que ella tenía buen gusto. Se sucedían las palabras una detrás de otra con suma facilidad, leerlas se convertía en algo adictivo. Era un argumento fascinante dotado de una expresión sincera, y como dijo ella, su final era impredecible. Y aún así, él creía haber sabido qué iba a pasar, porque su inteligencia unía todas las pistas dadas por el autor para conducir a un final bien fundamentado, o eso creía él. Al final el autor desvelaba todo el escenario magistralmente, dejándole anonadado y perplejo. Cuando lo terminó, era ya más de media noche.

Al día siguiente llevó aquel libro en su cartera, para poder devolverlo al salir del instituto. Cuando ella se sentó en el asiento a su lado le dirigió una mirada. Volvía a llevar su falda plisada y la camisa correctamente metida por dentro. Podía advertir en su rostro un leve rastro de maquillaje, y su pelo recogido en una coleta le permitía ver con claridad la curva de su cuello.

Con una sonrisa ella le saludó, como todos los días, y él le correspondió con un seco asentimiento, como todos los días. Eso fue todo. No le preguntó por el libro, si lo había terminado, o qué le parecía. Y eso le tranquilizó, aunque al mismo tiempo una pequeña parte de él esperaba que lo hiciera.

Aquella fue la tercera vez que Ken miró a Jaxx. No a la muchacha alegre que sonreía a todo el mundo, sino la persona tranquila y cerrada que era, pese a no parecerlo. Por eso, sabiendo que ella no le preguntaría por su opinión, fue él el que, cuando sonaron las capanadas del almuerzo, giró su rostro hacia ella.

-Lo terminé anoche- dijo reprimiendo un bostezo-. No me esperaba que el autor fuese a hacer lo que hizo. Quiero decir, prácticamente le da la vuelta a todo, y la forma en que lo hace es sencillamente sublime- le dijo mientras ambos sacaban su almuerzo-. Me mantuvo en vela hasta que lo terminé.

-Sí, ¿verdad?- sonrió ella-. Adoro a este autor y su forma de mantener el suspense- abrió la caja de su almuerzo con una expresión particularmente feliz-. ¿Supongo que entonces te gustó?

-Definitivamente- se metió un trozo de tortilla en la boca, masticándolo-. Ese momento en que Torrand muestra su rostro con una sonrisa es maravilloso, es decir, él es tan genial...

-Y cuando se para y dice "no, no lo permitiré"- le recordó ella.

-Fue un poco triste, porque al final ella aún muere...

-Pero aún así su deseo pervivió...

Esa fue la primera vez que Jaxx y Ken se acercaron el uno al otro como personas. Hablando de un libro descubrieron que en realidad podían llevarse bastante bien. No tenían nada más en común, no quedaban al salir de la escuela ni tampoco hablaban de otra cosa. Utilizaban los cuarenta y cinco minutos de almuerzo para hablar de libros, comer y despejarse un poco, y ya está. Sin problemas, sin falsa cercanía amistosa.

Y por ello era tan reconfortante esa relación.

La siguiente vez que sus mundos se acercaron fue durante las vacaciones de invierno.

Era Navidad y Jaxx estaba sola en casa, porque sus padres habían sido invitados a una fiesta importante. No le apetecía comer sola en casa ni cocinar, por lo que simplemente salió a dar un paseo en aquella tarde que se había vuelto noche. Ken había salido para comprar algo de comida y ya estaba volviendo a su casa cuando se topó con dos adolescentes de su edad, pero más altos que él. Se había peleado con uno de ellos la semana pasada.

Al oír el tumulto Jaxx se acercó. Pudo ver a Ken de pie, sujetando en una mano la bolsa de la compra y el cuello de la camisa de uno de ellos. El otro se encontraba a poca distancia con la nariz sangrando. Al parecer, la policía iba a llegar pronto.

Rápidamente ella le agarró de la mano y salió corriendo, contándole lo de la policía. Él asintió y siguió corriendo en silencio detrás de ella.

Pese a que era Navidad ella iba con pantalones de chandal y deportivas, y un abrigo oscuro. Despeinada y sin maquillaje, alta como era y sin caderas parecía un chico, un amigo suyo que hubiera pasado por allí en el momento justo para ayudarle a escapar. Y en cierta forma era mejor, pensó él. No quería que una chica como ella se involucrara aún más en sus problemas.

Cuatro calles más tarde pararon a descansar en un callejón, jadeando ligeramente.

-¿Qué hacías con esos dos?- le preguntó ella-. Son duros.

-Yo también- respondió él, indiferente-. Simplemente, no soporto que me insulten o me traten como a un perro. Cuando pasa, le parto la boca a quien lo haya hecho.

Tras darle aquella contestación, Ken no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría ella. Sin embargo, aquello la hizo reír alegremente.

-¡Vaya, eso es genial!- dijo. Él la miró, algo sorprendido-. Quiero decir, es fantástico. No todos son capaces de hacer algo así. Muchos simplemente evitan los problemas y desoyen sus deseos en lugar de enfrentarlos directamente. En cambio tú sabes lo que quieres y lo que no quieres, y actúas en consecuencia.

Esa fue la primera vez que Ken sintió que estaba siendo detenidamente observado como la persona que era, no la apariencia que tenía. Y era algo cálido y agradable. Sonrió.

Fue la primera de muchas tardes que pasaron juntos de ahí en adelante. Con la emoción de ella y la tranquilidad de él iban a la caza de libros, a estudiar para los exámenes, a pelear. En definitiva, a disfrutar más del tiempo que tenían para conocerse el uno al otro.

Pasó así un año, y luego otro. Ella creció unos centímetros más mientras que él se mantuvo en su altura. Ella desarrolló un poco más sus caderas y las camisetas holgadas no lograban ocultar del todo su figura femenina. Él consiguió unas gafas de montura negra para ver de lejos y sonreía más fácilmente cuando ella se encontraba cerca.

El momento de ir a la Universidad se acercaba más rápidamente. El momento de separarse, puesto que a su padre le enviarían a Corea del Sur al término de aquel último año de instituto. Ambos lo sabían, que su tiempo de tranquila amistad y alegre camaradería se acababa.

Fue una mañana a finales de Marzo cuando ella y su familia tomaron el avión que les llevaría a su próximo destino. Aquellos tres años habían sido agradables para los dos. Él fue el único de sus amigos que fue al aeropuerto a despedirla, llevándole una caja de regalo. Ella le dio una última lata de café para agradecérselo.

Su vida universitaria no pudo ser más distinta. Mientras que ella se adaptaba al nuevo sistema de educación y se centraba sólo en sus estudios, casi ignorando a la gente, él se esforzaba en compaginar los estudios con un trabajo de medio tiempo que le permitiría ahorrar algo de dinero.

La siguiente vez que se vieron fue ese mismo verano, cuando él la visitó. Ella fue a recogerle al aeropuerto, ofreciéndole su casa como alojamiento. Aquellos tres días fueron como volver a respirar relajadamente. Como volver a casa, en cierta forma, y encontrar que no sólo no se ha llenado de polvo, sino que se ha vuelto más acogedora. Más tuya. Quizá sólo se deba a lo mucho que la has hechado de menos, pero en ese momento en que has entrado y dejas las maletas en el suelo es sin duda el mejor de todos. Luego ya habrá tiempo para vaciar las maletas y ordenar las cosas, pero en ese momento ya has llegado. Así lo sintió Jaxx. En aquel tiempo que había pasado Ken había vivido más cosas por su cuenta, había nuevos aspectos que descubrir de él, pero aún así, seguía siendo él mismo. Y era en cierta forma como si el tiempo separados no hubiera existido, porque seguían siendo los mismos.

Lo notó cuando llegó y también cuando se marchó. Lo mucho que lo había hechado y lo iba a hechar de menos. Él también se lo reconoció a sí mismo. Pero también sabían que la distancia no cambiaría nada. Eran amigos, verdaderos amigos, y nada podía cambiar eso. Y eso también era una forma de hogar.

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí esta historia a mediados de Julio de 2016, dedicándosela a uno de mis mejores amigos. Ya que estoy haciendo revisión de archivos, decidí que por qué no publicarla.


End file.
